


人间烟火（7）

by piggycat



Category: Bjyx, b j y x
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggycat/pseuds/piggycat
Kudos: 40





	人间烟火（7）

眼泪没有章法地落下，肖战整颗心都揪成了一团，感觉被王一博拉扯着抱到怀里，灶上的面早就糊成一团，没有人在乎，他感觉王一博一边抚摸着自己的后背一边细细亲吻着自己的脸，这种温柔另肖战全身都发麻。  
突然，他感觉王一博拉着他的手，顺着摸到了他的裤裆，肖战一惊，手被按在了王一博一惊硬得不行的下体处。  
“我真是畜生，看你哭居然都可以硬成这样。”  
“那怎么办？”  
“想要你在这里，舔我。”

这种居高临下的姿势给王一博口交，让肖战有一种被征服的感觉，他不确定自己被设定时，是否现世上所有人类的情绪都有存进去，但每一次和王一博的肉体接触，都会让他爆发出巨大的快感，这种快感像火焰一样，从生理上一直燃烧到心理上，让他浑身滚烫。

肖战乖乖蹲在王一博的裤裆处，张开嘴，把王一博粗大的肉棒一点点含进嘴里，因为太大，肖战只能努力把嘴巴使劲长大，却也没办法完全含进去，舌头包裹着前端，轻轻打着圈，他记得王一博喜欢他这样，含了一会，他慢慢吞出来，伸出舌头一下一下，像舔冰激凌那样从根部一直往上舔到龟头处，然后抬起眼睛看向王一博。  
“太骚了，你这样谁受得了？”这是王一博的死穴，肖战很清楚，每次只要给他口交时，边舔边抬起眼睛若有似无地看他一下，王一博就会爆脏话受不了。当然，肖战的下场也是被按着操得说不出话来为止。  
身体被王一博突然拉起来，然后翻身按在了厨房的门上，还没来得及叫出声，裤子就被用力扒了下去，褪到了脚踝处，王一博甚至都没有把两个人衣服完全脱掉，就直接把发着烫的肉棒抵在了肖战的后穴入口，细细地，来回摩擦着，磨得肖战像蛇一样扭动，往外渗着水。  
“进去，进房里去。”肖战挣扎着想要离开厨房，却被王一博一个用力，直接顶了进去，尖叫声顿时止不住，从嘴里溢出。  
“我真的一下都等不了了，现在就想操死你。”王一博一只手从肖战衣服摸进去，捏着他的乳头，另一只手按住他的腰，用力抽动起来，整个后穴被王一博肿胀的肉棒填得满满的，龟头来回戳着肖战敏感点，顶得他浪叫连连。  
屁股被王一博用力往两边掰开，仿佛还不够一样，王一博一边看着自己的肉棒在肖战被操得已经发红的后穴里进出，一边把手指伸进肖战的嘴里，来回搅动，口水流到了锁骨，肖战呜呜咽咽一边轻咬他的手指，一边淫叫。

王一博就像真的要操死肖战一样，每一次都连根进到最深，然后退到龟头最前面，一下比一下用力的顶弄肖战的骚穴，这样后入的姿势，让王一博内心沈腾起一股巨大的征服感，仿佛只有在这一刻，被感官全权支配的当下，对肖战只剩下粗暴的性欲，让爱变得更加纯粹和单一。  
占有他，疯狂的占有他，密不可分的进入他，这样安全感才能被填满。

“宝贝，爽不爽？你的骚穴都要把我咬断了。”王一博疯了似的不停说一些下流粗鄙的话，刺激着肖战，他喜欢看肖战在情事里被自己弄得逃无可逃的羞涩模样，一个人怎么可以同时拥有清高和色情两种性质。  
太迷人了。  
而这样的人，属于他。  
“轻点，呜呜呜。”肖战说不出话，被操得眼泪汪汪，王一博换了个姿势，从正面抬起他的一条腿，直接顶了进去。他吓得抱住王一博的脖子，死死搂住，又哭又叫，喘不上气。

肖战此刻流露的痛苦神色，却是因为极大的快乐。  
作为一个高精度仿生人的他，即便在现在和人类毫无区别，但性爱的快乐，却是让肖战最真切感受到“人”的那一刻，尤其是被王一博直接操到高潮时，那几秒钟，他甚至都觉得是自己最像人类的一瞬间。

他喜欢和王一博做爱，不仅仅是因为肉体的快乐，还因为这种莫大的精神满足和自我存在，能够让他忘却自己的身份，忘却和王一博永远不可同化的那一道墙。

“呜。”嘴唇被用力咬住，肖战摇着头抗议。  
“和我做爱，还有心思走神，是不是还操得还不够满足？”王一博咬着肖战的嘴唇，又加大了抽插的力量，干得肖战发不出声音，只能乖乖地搂着王一博，一边扭动屁股蹭他，一边回应着他的亲吻。

对于世俗的王一博来说，爱情就是没有下限的占有，而对于自我觉醒了的肖战来说，模拟得到的快乐，不及与爱人一起高潮时瞬间的千万分之一。


End file.
